


Puppies

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link starts a puppy-fight with Rhett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies

Rhett joined Link on the sofa as the two watched their respective puppies, Jade and Barbara finally get acquainted - now that Barbara just got all her shots done and out of the way. The two dogs bounced around each other, nipping, wrestling, and barking at each other like the playful little doggies they were.

“Aw man,” Rhett squeaked with a laugh. Link turned his head to the man beside him with a questioning glance. “They’re crazier than we are!!”

Link smiled with a breathy chuckle. “Then I guess we better catch up with them!” With that, the brunet lunged at the other man, pulling him down to the carpet with him. Rhett tried grabbing for him, but Link’s tickling touch was too strong. The blond made a high and squeaky bark. Link made a stream of playful barks back in return, and then wrestled his way on top of him. Rhett was pinned down completely by Link’s weight. However, with just the right maneuver, Rhett twisted his way on top of the ornery man. Link yipped and whined between labored breaths at the bigger man’s superior weight. Rhett squeaked a single bark out with a giggle as he stared the other one down.

“Oh no you don’t…” Link begged as he saw that certain look in his friend’s eye. “Doggie, don’t you play dead on me!”

“No, I think I want to…”

“I know you want to! You think I can’t see it coming?!” Rhett let out a hearty laugh at his friend’s response. He lowered himself closer to Link until the tips of their noses were mere inches apart.

“Would you rather I do something else?” Rhett growled. Heat rose rapidly to the brunet’s cheeks, and he could feel his nerves twitching in his lower abdomen. With a smile, Link puckered his lips out to the blond. His eyes closed softly as he awaited his partner’s next move.

In a flash, Rhett licked his friend’s cheek.

“EWW! GOSH!!” Link exclaimed, shoving Rhett away from his face. The bigger man sat up with a cackle as he settled on the other’s lap. “DUDE! YOU’RE CRAZY!!”

“Hahaha… yep,” Rhett responded, looking back at their puppies. They were now cuddled up by the coffee table, happily exhausted from their rough-housing.


End file.
